culturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Law of Barriers
barriers refer to any allegorical definition of a barrier in any context and refers to any system used by an individual that attempts to make another system or an individual immutable, unimportant or excludable. Individuals may not use most barriers under the Laws of Individuality against any other individual; as the use of barriers would make other individuals mutable, unimportant or excluded as is the definition of a barrier. As the Law of Externality states, non-organic groups cannot exist within the community and if they did; the Law of Barriers prevents the use of non-organic barriers. Organic Barrier A barrier is purposefully composed of unapologetic, heavily critical and unabsolvably racist, sexist and homophobic slurs and phrases in order to scare away the uninitiated. Although primarily used by communities; It is not only communities that utilise a barrier such as this - but it is also a mechanism that most oldfags use when trying to discover other oldfags within a foreign community as only other oldfags themselves will be able to see through eachothers personal barriers, the other one being implications. A barrier is fundamentally, and deliberately designed in order to scare away normies and mostly all but a few newfags and to purposefully stunt the growth of the community or personal allegiances to only those who have the ability and internal direction to look past a barrier and see the community or person behind it. A barrier allows the community to exist (and thrive behind it) only accepting those who understand that this barrier is only in place to have that function and that no real sexism, racism or homophobia really unironically exists. The first reaction a normie will have will be to call the community unabsolvably "sexist", "racist" or "homophobic" and will subsequently leave forever - which is the main intention and function a barrier seeks to achieve, as only normies with agendas would make judging assessments like this. a strong and functioning barrier will always repel normies and most newfags. If the barrier has been weakened, often a tumor will begin to form. This is when a tumorous normie may fight back against those who wish to empower the barrier and the normie will fight to remove the barrier entirely believing himself righteous in doing so. The destruction of the barrier allows the most horrible circumstance to occur, which is that the community will then be flooded and destroyed by more normies in a normie invasion and those that existed behind the barrier will be forced to retreat and form a new garden of eden. Unorganic Barrier The second type of barrier is an unaccepted barrier often used by normies and is currently banned under the Law of Externality and Law of Individuality. This is when a normie will hide behind an external-group to hide their flaws. Also known as signalling virtue. For example, a nurse that claims she is a good person because she has patients to tend too and therefore cannot possibly be bad, or a feminist that thinks it's fine to attack men because she or other women were abused and cannot possibly be hurtful, wrong or unfair. or an incel that will attack all women because one woman rejected him and cannot possibly believe that other women aren't evil. These barriers of projection of ideals tend to be entirely hypocritical. They're used by violent, aggressive or unwelcome people to hide behind causes like barriers in order to freely attack others.